The Target
by FelicityQueen23
Summary: When I was sent to take down a target, I never imagined that someone else would have the same man in mind... This was something I wrote while bored, it has very little plot. It will probably be a one-shot unless someone actually has more ideas on how to continue it and then I might do so.


I peered around the corner, my breath quickening as I caught sight of my target. He stood in the office; unaware of my presence, unaware that, in just a few minutes, he would be mine. I readied my bow, the stun arrow already knocked, when my gaze fell on someone else in the room.

She was hidden well but I caught a glimpse of blond hair and black clothes. I was confused, he was supposed to be alone, that's why I had come now. And she was hidden, was my target even aware of his blond guest?

She didn't seem to have seen me yet and I silently lowered my bow, waiting to see what she would do. I didn't have to wait long; before two minutes had passed, she pulled out what looked like a pistol - but that I knew from experience was only able to fire tranquilizer darts - and pointed it silently at the man.

She pulled the trigger and the man fell instantly to the ground. As soon as he was down, she stepped out from where she had been hiding and I got a better look at her. She was blond and dressed in all black with a black mask covering her eyes. She was relatively short, but held herself like she was six feet tall.

It was only then that I realized that she seemed to want to escape with my target. I stepped out from around the corner and pointed my bow at her, the stun arrow still knocked.

She paused, having been in the process of pulling the unconscious man up around her shoulders, and looked at me. She crossed her arms and I could hear what sounded like leather crinkling as she did so.

"Who are you? What do you want with him?"

I gestured with my head to the man she had set back down, not willing to lower my bow. She may have been short but I was even smaller and she looked as if she could most certainly take me out in a fight. I was _not_ going to put my weapon down.

"It is none of your concern why I want him. And you won't call out for anybody because you don't belong here either."

I would ask how she knew that but my bow, plus the fact that I was dressed in dark green with a mask, gave away that I had as little right to be here as she did.

"No, I won't call anyone but you'd better give him to me. My superiors want him and I'm not going back alone. So, if you'll kindly hand him over."

I started towards the man but the girl pulled the gun out again. She didn't look angry but I knew she'd pull that trigger if I got any closer and I didn't want to wake up here in a few hours with security asking questions.

"Sorry, my target, my take-home. I knocked him out so he's coming with me. You'll just have to tell your superiors that someone else got there first."

I was annoyed at this point. I had totally gotten there first and I told the girl so but she shrugged, "Right now, I'm closer to the body and while I don't doubt you could dodge the dart should I chose to shoot, I also know I could dodge your arrow. We'd be right back where we started with me here and you there."

I cautiously lowered by bow and she did the same with her gun. I decided that maybe I could get her talking, maybe she would decide that she didn't want the man. I know it was unlikely but it was my only option at the moment short of going back empty-handed, which I wouldn't do.

"Why do you want the this guy? I mean, I know why I want him but as you don't work for the same people I do, I doubt it's the same reason. If you just want him for a ransom, we'll pay your demands. If he's done something that he needs to be punished for, you can rest assured that he'll get what he deserves if you give him to me. If you're trying to save him from something, you're going about it in a very strange way. If you just need some random person and this is the guy you chose, I can get you someone else. I can even do it with your weapon if that's a concern to you."

I'd always had a problem with the filter between my brain and my mouth so going off like that wasn't unusual. If I'd been thinking, I wouldn't have said most of that stuff because a lot of what I'd said was pretty incriminating and the last thing I needed was to end up in prison because of something I'd accidentally said.

The girl smiled at me, "You're cute. However, I can't just give him to you. As tempting as all your offers sound, I need this guy and no one else. You say your superiors want him, well so do mine. And I'd be willing to bet that mine are worse than yours if they're disappointed."

"I doubt it." I smirked at her; no one could be worse than my 'boss' when she didn't get what she wanted. "And if you take the man, I could find you and then my superiors would take him from you. I technically work for the government so good luck winning this one."

The girl smirked right back, "My people are much more powerful than the government. And how would you locate me, you are the only one who's seen me."

I wrinkled my nose, "Just because I'm blond and out in the field doesn't mean I'm not intelligent. I worked in computer science for years before getting this job. I'm pretty sure I could find you, no matter how hard you tried to hide.

"And also, there can't be that many dangerous, secret organizations that want this guy both alive and a prisoner. We represent two, there just aren't that many of us out there. Plus, you're probably wanted somewhere - by a code name, I'm sure - and if I can find where you've been and what you've done, I can probably figure out either who you are or who you work for or both.

"And if you work for a large organization, your sedative is, most likely, unique for your people. So if I find mentions of you, I can probably find records of what poisons or sedatives you've administered to targets in the past and link you to anyone who's used the same stuff."

At this point I grinned, "You see, I have a great many ways of tracking you down and getting my target back. I would suggest you just give him to me now, it'll save me trouble and I won't find out who you are.

"Trust me, if you take him and my superiors find out who you are or where you are hiding, you will regret the day you ever laid eyes on this man. If you aren't already, I mean, I've been told that listening to me talk can sometimes be a very effective means of torture. I don't think listening to someone is torture but, then again, I've never had to listen to myself."

The girl eyed me suspiciously,

"Are you going to kill him?" she asked, not sounding as apprehensive as most people would've been when asking that question.

"Because we are and if you're not, maybe I could lend him to you. You would get what you need out of him and then I would take him back with me. With the way you spoke of him earlier, I doubt your people care much if he dies _after_ you've gotten what you want out of him.

"I would have to some with you of course but your superiors could meet him at a neutral location so as not to compromise your organization. You would get what you need and then I would take him and my superiors would see that he gets what he ultimately deserves."

I considered her offer for a minute. It sounded pretty good; all we needed was information out of him and no one would care if he were to die after giving us that information. We weren't going to kill him but that was only because we didn't need to, not because he needed to live for some reason.

"I agree with your proposition. We were not going to kill him only because we did not need him dead but no one will care if he is long as your people don't care that he will be a little banged up. Our inquisitors are not always the kindest or most gentle. And the man that will get the information out of him," I shuddered, "Is one of the most ruthless of all."

The girl stuck her hand out and I shook it, sealing the deal. She picked up the man and I pulled out a walkie-talkie; this might take a little explaining.

 **So, if you didn't already guess, the main character was Felicity Smoak and the other blond girl was Sara Lance. Felicity works for A.R.G.U.S. and Sara (obviously) works for the League of Assassins. This was just something I wrote while I was bored and is not to be taken to seriously. There are a couple other references to Arrow-related stuff, message me if you think you found one. And no, the man they captured was not Oliver (I got asked this already).**


End file.
